Into the West: Where Frodo Really Went
by Knightime
Summary: High emotion! Voyage across the seas! New Worlds! Beasts! Magic! Old friends and new ones! Where did Frodo really go?
1. Totsiens, An Turas (Goodbye, Voyage)

Author's Note: Hello, friends! It is good to be writing again! I am now in college, and I honestly spent probably more time on this than I should have. Laugh out loud. This story is told in four acts and a post-credit scene, and the title of each one comes from a different language corresponding to friends I have from around the world. I've broken it up as I have for dramatic effect, but it's designed (ideally) to be read in one sitting. In this first chapter containing Acts I and II, the title of I is Afrikaans for K- from South Africa, and Chapter II is in Gaelic Irish for M- and J- from Belfast, and F- and A- and E- in Northern Ireland-the True Narnia. For Narnia and the North! Green and White Army! And of course C. S. L- and JRRT, as well, my ultimate inspirations.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. As if.

INTO THE WEST

Where Frodo Went

I

Totsiens

( _"Goodbye"_ )

"But you can't go, Master Frodo! You mustn't!"

Frodo looked with loving pity on his faithful servant, as the sun set across the waters painting the whole land in red and gold and draping twilight across the world.

"Oh, Sam. Dear Sam." That was all he said. Then he kissed the three noble hobbits, Pippin, Merry, and of course, Samwise.

 _Steadfast, ever stalwart friends,_

 _Even to the bitter end,_

he said, and boarded the ship with the elves.

Each of the hobbits was weeping, but none more than Sam. Finally, even as the mariners were untying the ropes and the captain making ready to leave, Sam cried out once more to his master.

"But, Master Frodo!" he cried, "Where will you go?"

Frodo shouted over the night winds blowing in from the sea. "We go westward, Sam!" he shouted gladly, face radiant in the fading twilight. "To the land across the sea from whence those first men came to our shores! Good-bye, good-bye! And—Sam! Do give my love to Rosie!"

"I will, Master Frodo," sobbed Sam. "You know I will."

And with that, he departed from them, and from their world entirely. Pippin sang "Into the West" by Annie Lennox as they watched the ship sail off into the falling red sun. As they watched, they weren't sure if they saw it dip under the horizon in the distance, or if it just disappeared into the burning crimson glory of the sun.

II

An Turas

( _Voyage_ )

Frodo and the elves sailed all night in darkness and wind, and through the next four days till the hobbit began to despair, wondering if there even was a land across the sea at all…

But on that fourth night they spotted a small island, and they passed more as they sailed over the next days, though they stopped to harbor at none. They were in uncharted territory now, but there was no time for exploring.

Then finally, on the seventh day—

"Land!"

Frodo ran up from belowdecks. Could it be?

" _Land! Land!_ " cried the watchelf.

Racing desperately to the very stern of the ship, he scoured the distance with anxious eyes. He could just barely see a thin dark crust lining the horizon. When he saw it, all the breath went out of him, and he whispered,

"The West."

All that day and through the night the Western Lands increased in thickness along the horizon, but it wasn't until the next morning—the morning of the eighth day at sea—that they finally drew up close enough to make out the features of the place. It was a bright green land—more green even than the Shire!—and a land of soft, rolling hills. In the distance to the south a glistening castle was nestled in a little bay. The wind began to blow stronger behind them as they raced up to the New World, to the Western Shores.

The ship put down anchor and everyone boarded the landing vessels, two of them. They could smell the sweetness of the land even as they rowed in, mingling the odor of fruits and flowers with the beloved smell of the salt sea. As Frodo's hair whipped in his eyes, he thought he saw something very peculiar…

"Elrond!" he said, pointing into the hills. "Look! Do you see what I see?"  
"I see the finest and most lovely land my ancient eyes did ever hope to know," he said, "but what is it you see, good Hobbit?"

"I see… People!"

Elrond agreed. Above the beach on the verdant slopes a small riding party was playing, shining in the golden light of the morning sun.

"I count four—five riders!" exclaimed Frodo.

"Three men, and two women—youths I should say, unless the people of this land grow only a little higher than Hobbits," jested Will Turner the sailor. That is, Legolas, I mean.

"Yes, indeed," murmured Elrond. "But… There is something else with them, though I know not what it is."

"A great beast, though tame, it seems to me," expostulated Legolas.

"Make no assumptions as to the tameness of great creatures in a land unknown to you, Legolas," said Elrond.

"Indeed," said Frodo, "nor— _about the might of small people!_ " Hobbits have an uncanny ability to turn almost invisible when they want to sneak about, magic rings or no. Human beings are most susceptible to it, but elves fall victim to a master disappearer, and indeed, Frodo son of Drogo, the nephew and apprentice of Bilbo Baggins the great Sneak himself, was not to be trifled with. When he had heard Legolas' remark about Hobbitkind, he had—unseen by any in the craft—began to thread his way through the closely-packed bodies to where the offending elf stood. It was just as Frodo said this that he jumped suddenly onto Legolas' back, taking him totally off his guard. As Legolas struggled with his attacker the whole vessel rocked, but fortunately elvish landing craft are constructed sturdy and wide enough that it did not overturn. When they finally removed the giddy hobbit from his triumphant position, the elf was shame-faced enough. A win for the little people it was.

The small riding party had seen their sailing ship from far off, and were now coming off the hills to meet them on the beach. They were young as Legolas had guessed, two young men and two girls of fair skin and dark hair, and another young lord of a slightly ruddier complexion. All were certainly princes and princesses—perhaps even young kings and queens—in this land, and each led his horse. With them, padding quietly beside the horses, was the great beast which had seemed to play with them earlier on the hills. It was a Lion. And It was the biggest most golden Lion you ever saw!

"See how their steeds fear not the Beast!" gasped Legolas, as the small party came finally up to them.

"Hullo, there!" said the tallest and fairest of the young lords. "Who are you, how do you do, and what business have you in Narnia?"


	2. Novos Aliads (New Friends)

Author's Note: Hello, friends! Notice! This chapter has a reference to Gangs of New York, too, as well as a couple other loosely connected movies I hope you will pick up on. The name is Portuguese, for T- from Brazil. Love you, Big Bro! If you Google Translate it, it will technically come up as "New Allies," but I thought it sounded cooler and was close enough! Watch out for a little dialect, crafted lovingly from my good memories of my mates back in N. Ireland, as well as a helpful lingo site. Here's the link in case it helps! belfast/How-till-spake-Norn-Iron-A-guide-to-local-phrases_70619f

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Maybe one day. Even the ideas I can't fully claim, because the story is something collaborative created fresh each time between you and me each time you read these words. You're the one who is bringing this to life in your imagination.

III

Novos Aliados

( _New Friends_ )

None of the Middle-Earthers spoke English, so they just stared at him. Then the Lion went up and gave each one a big sloppy lion's kiss, and suddenly they could understand them. The young lord started again. "Who are you and what business have you in our land?"

Elrond said, "We are elves from the East."

The youngest lord snickered. "Elves don't exist!" he said. The eldest young Lady, who seemed his older sister, smacked him over the head.

Unaffected, the oldest spoke again. "I am Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia," he said, "And I hereby welcome you to our goodly Land."

"I am Queen Susan the Gentle," curtsied the eldest Lady, who had done the smacking.

Frodo said, "So you are married." They all just stared at him.

Then the younger boy, whom she had hit a minute ago, said, "I am King Edmund the Just."

The youngest girl jumped in the air, saying with ebullience, "And I am Queen Lucy the Valiant!"

Then Gimli stepped forward. "Oh," he said, nodding wisely. " _You_ two are married."

Again all the riders stared (though the Lion seemed mostly indifferent). Suddenly Lucy burst out: "Ew no!" she screamed. "He's my _bruvva!_ "

Susan said disgusted, "We're siblings."

Then someone yelled from over the hill, "Wait up, mates! Where are you off to now?"

Edmund put his head in his hands. "And this," he said, as a short pudgy blonde haired boy tripped over the hill, "Is Sir Eustace the Useless."

Susan hit him again. "Hush, Edmund!"

"But 'e is, sis!" he said. "A wee buck eejit 'e is, an' i's no' li' i' isn' true!"

"Shut yer bake, Ed," growled Peter.

The ruddy dark one with the flowing black hair stepped forward and said, "I am Prince Caspian."

Then Legolas stepped up. "Oh, I perceive now!" he said, and motioning to Caspian and Susan. "It is _you_ who are married."

Susan blushed and shared a pregnant glance with Caspian. Edmund shattered the silence.

"No, they're no'," he said. "But they did kiss once!"

"Boys a dear! _Do_ stop, Ed!" exclaimed Peter the Magnificent. "Or I'll cut you." And he took out his sword and stabbed him.

"What was that for, bro?" cried Edmund.

"You were being a naff melter, tha's why."

A pause. Then: "You stabbed me!"

"Righ', an' I'll do i' again if ye don' stop faffin' aroun' an' actin' a wick jaunty in fron' of these friendly newcomers."

"Ach, tha's a fact, Ah was, you know," admitted Edmund, holding his bright wound. "Bu' you di'n' 'ave to go an' _stab_ me for it naw, didje?" he exploded again. "I'm flippin' bleedin' naw, aren't Ah?"

"You—!"

"Flippin' bleedin' all o'er the pless, aren' Ah no'?"

"I'll do you!" cried Peter, making to hit him. "You're jammie I don' lamp yer neb, too, righ' no'!"

Just then Susan stepped in the middle. "Youse!" she said. " _Gentle-_ men!"

Then she smacked Ed over the head again. "Be quiet, y'ol' oaf!" she said. "What're you ragein' abou' for?"

Edmund was volcanic. "Wha' am I ragein'… What am _I_?" he said. "He's the one ye should b' firein' a'! He flippin' stabbed me, 'e did, didn't you see?"

Lucy jumped in the air again. "But it's okay!" And then she gave Edmund a sip from a vile and he was healed.

"There," said Peter. "Now ev'rything's beezer 'gain, isn' it?"

"Sure…" said Ed sorely.

Peter looked over at the Lion and bent to wipe the blood off his sword in a clump of grass in the sand, mumbling, "Bu 'e did deserve it, though."

"Minger," muttered Edmund under his breath.

"I 'eard tha', you!" threatened Peter, barely retraining himself kneeling by the grass clump. "Steady on or I might just stab you again!"

But just then the instant before Peter cleaned his sword, Leonardo DiCaprio's body washed up on the beach.

"Jack!" cried Susan.

His body was cold, blue, and very lifeless. The Lion padded over to him, breathed his hot breath on him, and he came to life again. Immediately he stood—wavered—and ran up to Peter, still kneeling. He had a scar on his face and a crazed look in his eye. " _Never clean the blade!_ " he drawled. Then Leonardo ran off, but not without eyeing their horses hungrily first.

Author's Note Part Two: In case you didn't catch it, the other Leo references in addition to Gangs of New York were Inception, Titanic, and the Revenant. Please comment with whatever! -Especially if there is any dialect that's a little too tough. God bless you guys! And if anyone knows any copyright lawyers... ;)


	3. Isilwane--Beast

Author's Note: Oh, it's you again! Hello from Knightime! You're almost there! Hope you've enjoyed it. The title of IV is Zulu, for M- from the other side of South Africa. Pushing still for reconciliation there! The PCS is French, for the DB family. I hope one day I will be able to say your name correctly!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it… :/ Sorry for the anticlimaz.

IV

Isilwane

( _Beast_ )

After an awkward moment of silence, Legolas spoke up. "What land is this that you rule?"

Peter deferred to Edmund, who said proudly, "This is Narnia. Everything from the Lantern Waste in the West, to Shining Castle Cair Paravel on the sea.! Here, look." He held out a map of Narnia and the landing company from Middle Earth gathered around.

In the north were the Wildlands, to the south Archenland and the great desert expanse of Calormen, and in the middle—tiny Narnia. "Where then are you from?" said Lucy.

"We're from Middle Earth," piped Frodo.

"Hm…" said Eustace. "I don' see _tha'_ place on the map…"

Legolas brought out a map of Middle Earth and held it up to the map of Narnia, side by side. Everyone gasped.

Apart, each map seemed to represent one self-contained world, but—side-by-side—Narnia on the left, Middle-Earth on the right—the two Worlds were just two continents on either side of the same sea.

"Whoa…" whispered Eustace into the stunned silence.

"World shaking stuff, 'ere," confirmed Ed.

After a moment, Frodo pointed at the Lion. "Who's… erm," he faltered. "Who's He?"

The Lion came up to him and spoke in a deep voice like the sweetest honey. "Young Frodo," said the Lion. "Do you not know me?" He smiled a deep feline sort of smile, purred a deep lion's purr, almost imperceptibly, and then turned away.

A shiver of awe passed through Frodo, and all the company from the East.

"That," said High King Peter, "is Aslan." The Lion padded slowly up the beach to the green again.

"He is the Lord of our land," said Queen Susan softly, looking towards the Lion now climbing the hills with the queerest, most beautiful smile on her face. "Above every High King of Narnia."

"The Maker of this world," said Caspian.

"He's the One who brought us here out of _our_ world," said Eustace tenderly.

"The Son of the Emporer-Over-the-Sea," breathed Lucy sweetly, watching Him now up on the moor, gold against the bright green like a banner of war.

"And no," added Peter, breaking his gaze into the hills to stare straight into Legolas with the cockiest, most fearsome, most boyish smile there ever was (the kind you only see in Narnia). "No," he said, "He ain't a _tame_ Lion."

Frodo gasped, and looked back up into the hills—but He was gone. And they all stood there on the beach—people from both sides of the Sea, of different colors, statures, languages, and shapes—with the waves crashing behind them and the green hills rising up above them into the clearest blue sky, the ocean wind washing the smell of salt over them and mixing with the sweet smell of the New World before them—staring up after Him. And none knew how long.

But Frodo was thinking. And after a very long time (which might really not have been long at all) he said, "Wait…"

"Yes?" said Edmund the Just and Caspian.

"Yes?" said Elrond and Legolas.

" _Well?_ " prodded little Gimli.

"I've…" murmured Frodo over the soft roar of the waves. "I've just been thinking… If He's… _Aslan_ is… the 'Son of…' How did you say it?"

Lucy smiled. "'The Son of the Emporer-Over-the-Sea," she said.

"Well," said Frodo, looking up at Legolas. "Doesn't that make Aragorn His—His Da?"

après les crédits

"This is wonderful!" cried Lucy, hugging Frodo. "You will called Dear Little Friend II, and we shall be friends!

"Oh!" she crooned, "What fun we shall have!


End file.
